Hardest Mission
by Vicki595
Summary: Daniel thought he could face anything... until now


**Hardest Mission**

  
  
  
**EMAIL:** little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com   
**CATEGORY:** Romance, Humour, Challenge   
**SPOILERS:** "Broca Divide," "Divide and Conquer," "Emancipation," "Upgrades," mention of "Devil You Know" and blink-and-you-miss-it reference to "Hathor"   
**PAIRING:** Daniel/Janet   
**SUMMARY:** Daniel thought he could face anything... until now   
**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is a response to Challenge #1,756 on Heliopolis, where Daniel meets his future in-laws. I just wrote it into an idea I had of SG-1 visiting England - my home. I don't really know anything about meeting future in-laws - I haven't done that yet. I haven't decided if I'm going to sequel this or anything, although there are some ideas floating around.   
  


Daniel paled as the words sank in. Travel half way across the galaxy through alien technology? Fine. Face a squad of angry Jaffa that outnumbered him and his team ten to one? No problem. Put up with Jack and Sam continuously flirting? Easy. Meet his future in-laws? He'd rather go to hell and back... oh wait. Been there, done that. 

"Are you sure, honey?" he found himself asking his fiancée, wondering why he was so nervous. He had got on well with Sha're's father, but that probably had something to do with the fact that his first wife had been a gift from him. This was different. 

"Please Daniel," she pleaded, looking up at him with wide, imploring dark brown eyes. Daniel melted. 

"If that's what you want," he replied. "I guess we're off to England, providing the General gives me the time off." 

Janet smiled happily. "Oh, I already asked him, and he said it would be fine. SG-1 are on downtime for a week. Teal'c's going to visit his family, and I've ordered Sam to take a vacation. She said something about receiving an invitation to lecture at some university, so I think she's taking them up on that offer. The Colonel's going with her, which means that you, Cassie and I can go and see my parents." Daniel just stared at the brilliant woman he had fallen in love with. 

"You'd planned this, hadn't you?" he asked, getting another dazzling smile as his answer. He grabbed her around the waist as she turned to leave his office, and lowered his head to capture her mouth with his. 

"Hey Space Monkey..." Jack waltzed in through the half open door, stopping when he noticed the compromising position his friend was currently in. "Never mind." 

Neither noticed the man leave, as they broke off their kiss. "We leave Sunday night," Janet told him. "Colorado Springs to St Louis then to Gatwick. Prepare yourself for a long flight!" 

"One question," Daniel began, adjusting his glasses. "Why do your parents have to live in England?" 

Janet just laughed as she left the office, blowing him a kiss. Daniel just sighed, before turning back to the artefact that SG-7 had bought back from P3X- 821, his lips curving upwards. It had been a long time since he had last been anywhere on Earth that wasn't for work or a funeral, and even longer since he'd been to England. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  


***

  


"The 2145 US Airways flight to London Gatwick via St Louis is now boarding at gate 16." Their flight announcement came over the loudspeakers in Colorado Springs Municipal Airport, and Daniel thankfully moved out of his uncomfortable chair. 

"Finally!" he exclaimed, offering one hand to Janet, while the other clutched at his hand luggage. Cassie just rolled her eyes as her mother took the proffered hand, and looked elsewhere as their lips briefly met. "Travelling to other worlds is easier than travelling across one ocean!" 

Janet chuckled. "Ah, but you don't have to endure post-mission physicals after travelling across the Atlantic," she reminded him, as they headed towards the gate, clasping their tickets and other travel documents tightly. "But gate travel is a lot easier than this, it has to be said." 

"I've never been on a plane before," Cassie announced as they reached the check in desk. The woman there smiled at the teenager. 

"And your first flight's to England," she remarked, taking their tickets. "That's brave of ya." 

"Yeah, but I'm going to do lots of flying when I'm older. I'm going to join the Air Force after I've graduated," Cassie informed the woman. 

"It's not all flying planes ya know, sweetheart," she was told by the woman. "It's tough going, especially what with you being female too. Make sure ya look into it thoroughly before ya commit yourself." 

"I think she's well informed about the Air Force," Janet informed her coolly, as she took back their travel documents. "I'm a major, and her godparents are a major and a colonel in it." 

Daniel hid a grin as he guided the two women towards the plane. He knew that Janet hated people bringing up the gender division in the armed forces, as it was something that she had suffered from in previous assignments. She also hated people interfering in things that did not concern them - such as her daughter's future. Cassie's school counsellor had made a comment about the suitability of the Air Force for women, and had been subjected to the most scathing letter that Janet and Sam had been able to write. 

They were guided to their seats in the plane - a group of three located towards the back. 

"So, where exactly in England are we going?" Daniel asked. He guessed that it had to be around the south, or else they would have flown to Manchester or possibly Newcastle in the north. 

"South east," Janet replied. "It's in Kent, by the sea." She reached into her bag, and handed over a booklet. "Figured you might want some reading material." 

Daniel looked at brochure "White Cliffs County," he read, looking at the picture of the white cliffs on the front. 

"My parents live in the town of Deal," Janet explained. "We can either stay in their spare bedroom, or go to a hotel nearby - it's up to you." 

Daniel flicked through, and noticed several pictures of castles. "Looks like a nice place," he commented. Janet cocked her head to one side. 

"It's all right I suppose," she declared. "Completely different to anything back home I'd say. But I can see why mom and dad like it. And apparently there's quite a high percentage of retired persons there, so they've made lots of friends. Dad was fine as soon as he found out there was a Rotary club there, and mom joined the local Inner Wheel club too." 

"Why did they move there?" Daniel wanted to know, anxious to know all the facts before the mission. _It's not a mission_ he reminded himself. Mi>You're just meeting her parents. 

"They went on a coach tour of Europe about twenty years ago," Janet explained. "Their coach broke down in Dover, so they had to stay in the area for a couple of days, and decided to retire there. Which they did, about ten years ago." 

Daniel didn't see anything wrong with the two of them leaving one country for another. Hell, he had left one world for another.   
  


***

  


It was mid-afternoon in Colorado Springs when their flight finally landed at Gatwick, after being delayed for two hours in St Louis, although it was almost 2200 hours in London once they'd adjusted their watches to account for the time difference. 

"Wanna go to sleep," Cassie mumbled as they stumbled to gather up their luggage, and made their way out into the cold night air. They had all only managed to snatch odd hours of sleep throughout the journey, which meant they were all tired and would now sleep through the English night. 

"I know baby," Janet soothed, more awake than either of her two companions. But odd hours were part of her job, and she was certainly used to them by now. Daniel looked as though he could do with a good, strong caffeine fix at that point, which was how he normally managed to stay awake for hours at a time with his artefacts. "Just stay awake for a bit longer - the hotel's only five minutes down the road once we're got the car." 

"Car?" Daniel repeated, his brain not functioning properly. The long hours flying and then the time difference was why he hated flying so much. Having been unable to get direct flights from Colorado to London, he had tried to work out alternate ways to travel next time Janet wanted to visit her parents. Despite the costs, he liked the idea of flying to New York, spending a day or so there either side of the trip and then getting Concord out as the flight more and more as the hours dragged on. He couldn't even catch up on any work as they were unable to risk taking anything pertaining back to the SGC with them, much to Janet's delight as it meant that he would actually do no work during that week. 

"Yes, I need to sign for our hire car, then we can drive to the hotel," Janet explained, entertaining a thought that she had two children with her. She repressed a brief shudder at the thought of having the rest of SG-1 along for the ride too. 

"Okay," Daniel replied, pushing the luggage trolley as though he was on auto-pilot. 

They reached where they were picking up the car, and Janet signed all the documents, not bothering to put Daniel on the insurance. She didn't know if he had travelled in England before, and knew that driving on the left-hand-side of the road, in a right hand drive car was a bit off-putting. Besides, what with Daniel's luck, she wasn't sure that she would want him to drive. 

The hotel was, as she had said, only five minutes away, and the roads were fairly quiet at that time of night. There was a bit of traffic as they left the airport, but that was to be expected what with the number of planes taking off and leaving there each day. Cassie fell asleep on her bed still fully dressed. Janet smiled as she removed the girl's shoes and jacket and tucked her under the covers before changing into her night-clothes and climbing into bed next to Daniel, who had also fallen asleep in the short time that she had spent in the bathroom. Turning the light off, it wasn't long before she too fell asleep.   
  


***

  


"Are we nearly there yet?" Cassie wanted to know, and Janet decided that her daughter had certainly spent too much time around Jack. 

"About another half hour," Janet replied, checking her mirrors as she overtook the car in front of them. 

"Um Janet," Daniel spoke up. "Where exactly are we?" 

He was looking at the road map, hoping that Janet knew where she was going, as he wasn't exactly sure if he even had the map up the right way. His excuse had been to remind the woman he loved that they didn't need maps for gate travel. 

"We're on the A2 Daniel," Janet reminded him patiently. "We've just gone past Canterbury, and we're heading to Whitfield." 

"So you know this area then?" Daniel asked. 

"Uh, been out about six times before I got assigned to SGC," Janet replied. "I saved up my leave over Christmas and came out to them a couple of years, and I've been over at Easter, and a couple of times in the summer too. I can get from A to B all right I suppose." 

"Is there lots to do in Deal?" Cassie wanted to know. "I want to go shopping." 

"You won't be going shopping in Deal, Cass," Janet informed the teenager. "And remember that lots of things are going to be more expensive over here too." 

"Okay mom," Cassie replied, slumping against the back seat, and watching the miles fly by. A few minutes later she exclaimed in joy "McDonald's!" 

Both Janet and Daniel laughed at the girl's exuberance at seeing a chain of the fast food restaurant. 

"Can we have one mom? Can we, can we, please?" Cassie asked, as Janet turned left to go around the roundabout. 

"Not now babe. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be waiting for us," Janet told her. "Maybe another day?" 

"Okay," Cassie conceded, watching as the familiar large yellow 'M' disappeared. Her attention was diverted to the right. "Mom, what's Tesco?" 

"It's a supermarket," Janet explained. "Like Wal-Mart." 

Cassie was quiet after that, looking around her at the previously unknown country. Although she had changed worlds, this was her first time at actually experiencing another culture on Earth. Daniel was quiet for another reason - the distance between him and his future in-laws was slowly being eaten up. He gulped silently as they passed a sign stating that it was 6 miles to Deal, and tried to prepare himself mentally. 

"You alright there, sweetheart?" Janet asked, reaching out with her left hand to grab his briefly as they passed through the village of Ringwould. 

"Uh, yeah, fine," Daniel stammered. "Why shouldn't I be?" Janet chuckled, placing both hands back on the steering wheel. "I've seen you less scared when you've been facing a Goa'uld invasion," she laughed. "It's just my parents - relax. They've met future sons and daughters-in-law before - five of them. You'll be fine." 

Daniel still wasn't as convinced, so he concentrated instead on what she had said before. "Five?" he questioned. 

Janet glanced at him in amusement. "Yeah, my sister's husband, my younger brother's wife, my elder brother's two wives and my ex." The last was said as though she had a bad taste in her mouth, and Daniel resisted the urge to lean over and hug her. 

"Did your elder brother get divorced too?" he asked, curious as to the family he was marrying in to. Before Janet, his only family had been the one he had had on Abydos for that too short year, and SG-1. 

"No, she died," Janet told him sadly. "Cancer - nothing could be done for her." 

Daniel felt a pang of guilt, as he always did now he heard of someone dying from something that could be cured by becoming a Tok'ra. He only wished that people like Janet's former sister-in-law could have had the choice that Jacob Carter had had. 

"Do you have any nieces or nephews then?" He tried to change the subject away from death, and onto something that would hopefully cheer Janet up before they reached her parents. He didn't want to be known as the man who made their daughter cry. 

"Oh yeah," Janet replied. "Have I never told you about them? My sister's got four children - three boys and a girl. Then between them, my brothers have seven - five girls and two boys. It gets a bit chaotic whenever we all meet up, I'll warn you now!" Daniel laughed. "And then there's Cassie all on her own," he pointed out. 

"Maybe not for much longer," Janet smiled coyly at him, and Daniel felt nervous all over again. Meeting the in-laws, having your fiancée all but announce that she's ready to have children with you when you knew you weren't ready for the commitment of a child just yet... The only way that this could possibly get worse would be if they ran into Jack and Sam in the middle of their vacation, although Daniel was thankful that he knew that there was no chance of that happening. Sam was most likely lecturing at one of the Ivy League universities, and after that, Jack was probably going to drag her to his cabin in Minnesota. Daniel didn't envy Sam one bit after the tales that Teal'c had brought back from the place. Surely not even meeting Janet's parents could be as bad as mosquitoes the size of birds, or fishing on a lake where there were actually no fish. However, Daniel had his doubts that his fellow team-mates would actually get any fishing done at all, if they did go there. 

"Almost there," Janet announced, as they turned down a small road. 

"Almost as in on the road they live?" Daniel questioned, feeling as queasy as his first trip through the gate. 

"Almost as in here," Janet told him, stopping the car outside an attractive semi-detached house. "Everyone out." 

Daniel gulped. All of a sudden he was very glad that Janet was a doctor, although he admitted that he would have felt a lot more comfortable with a sarcophagus nearby. Just in case... 

The door to the house was pushed open, and out stepped a small woman, very much like Janet. A child peeked out from behind her legs. 

"Mom!" Janet exclaimed happily, as she got out of the car and went to embrace her mother. "It's good to see you." 

Her mother returned the embrace, then pushed her away, casting a critical eye over the doctor. "It's nice to see you too honey," she replied. "How was the flight?" 

"Very long and very tiring," Janet laughed. "Two hour delay in St Louis but it could have been a hell of a lot worse." She turned back to the car, where her two companions were busy with the bags; Cassie suddenly shy, while Daniel's nerves gradually increased. 

_Just remember to breathe Jackson_ he told himself as Janet took one of the bags with one hand, and his hand in the other. Leading him up to the front door she announced, "Mom, this is Daniel my fiancé." She realised his hand so he could offer it to the other woman, who took it and shook it firmly. "It's good to finally meet you Daniel," she told him. "Janet and Cassie have told me so much about you." 

"Uh, I..." Daniel was at a loss as to what to say; wishing that his cheeks were not turning crimson. "Likewise Mrs Fraiser." 

"Please, call me Ann-Marie," the older woman told him. "Or mom if you prefer." 

"Of course, Ann-Marie," he replied, as she turned her attention to the teenager standing behind him and Janet. 

"Cassandra..." 

"Hey Grandma," Cassie replied, accepting the hug. "Who's that?" She asked, referring to the small child that Daniel had seen hiding behind Ann-Marie's legs. 

Ann-Marie laughed. "This is our neighbour's daughter Natasha," she explained, picking her up. "Amanda - her mother - asked me to look after her and her brother Michael today as her childminder cancelled on her unexpectedly. Tasha, this is my little girl Janet, her friend Daniel, and her daughter Cassie. Are you going say 'hi' to them?" 

The little girl shook her head fiercely, and buried it in Ann-Marie's neck, who just laughed. It was similar to Janet's, Daniel realised, noting the similarities between mother and daughter. 

"Come on in you three," Ann-Marie told them, moving further inside so they could make their way into the small hall. "Can't have you loitering around outside all day." 

"Where's dad?" Janet asked as they moved from the hall into the room on the left, which turned out to be the living-room/dining room. Ann-Marie indicated that they were to sit down as she placed Natasha in one of the armchairs. 

"He's at work - did I not tell you that he's back to working part time?" Ann-Marie asked, standing in the door to the kitchen. "Drinks anyone?" 

"A coffee would be great thanks," Janet replied, relaxing back on the sofa next to Daniel. "And you've said nothing to me about any jobs." 

"I'll have a coffee too," Daniel added. "Do you need a hand?" 

"No, I'm fine thank you Daniel," Ann-Marie replied. "Cassie, Tasha, do either of you want anything?" 

"Milk," Natasha announced. "Please." 

"Milk's fine with me," Cassie agreed, not wanting to inconvenience her grandmother, a woman who she had only met three times previously. 

"Okay then. And as for the job Jan, he's teaching science at a local school three days a week. Really enjoying it." 

"I thought he'd sworn never to teach again," Janet replied curiously, raising her voice slightly so her mother could hear her, cuddling in close to Daniel. He draped his arm casually over her shoulders, not wanting to get too comfortable in her parent's house. 

"He did, but he's changed his mind again. It's an all girls school - a grammar school, so maybe that makes a difference," Ann-Marie's voice came from the kitchen. "He'll be back about four so you can ask him then." 

Daniel immediately checked his watch, realising that his future father-in-law would be there in just under four hours. Ann-Marie seemed nice enough - was this to compensate for her husband, he couldn't help but wonder. Still, he reflected, at least he'd never have to go through meeting the parents for the first time ever again. And if he didn't get on with them, then it wasn't too much of a problem considering they lived on a different continent to him and his wife-to-be. 

"You okay?" Janet whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was still exhausted from the trip, and was wondering if anyone would object too much if she went and lay down before her father returned. 

"Fine," Daniel replied, dropping a kiss on her forehead, well aware that both Cassandra and Natasha were watching them. "A bit tired, that's all." 

"I never thought I'd hear the day when Doctor Jackson announce he was tired," Janet teased, cuddling up closer and relishing the contact. They had soon learnt to make the most of when they were on downtime together, and Janet rejoiced at the fact that they were both too far away to get called back to the mountain to analyse some artefact, or perform surgery. Either it could wait until they got back, or someone else could handle the emergencies. 

"Ah, well there's firsts for everything," Daniel replied grinning at his fiancée, who just chuckled. 

"Comfortable there?" Ann-Marie appeared at the doorway to the kitchen again, and Daniel immediately tried to remove himself from Janet's firm embrace, blushing. All three of the Fraiser women laughed at his discomfort. 

"It's alright Daniel," the oldest assured him as her daughter kept a firm hold on her man. "You are allowed to touch my daughter in my house. Remember that you will be sharing a room too. And even a bed! Unless you'd rather take Cassie's..." 

"I... uh... I'll stick with Janet thank you ma'am," Daniel stammered, realising that he knew where Janet got her wicked sense of humour from. Ann-Marie just laughed again, as she disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a beaker and a glass, which she handed to Natasha and Cassie. 

"Coffee will just be a minute you two," she told the couple on the sofa. 

"Are you sure I can't help you?" Daniel asked again, feeling that he should be doing something other than sitting down holding onto a beautiful woman. 

"I can see why you like this one Jan," Ann-Marie remarked, smiling. "If he's this eager to please you in other ways, you'll do fine." 

"Mom!" Janet exclaimed in horror; her cheeks turning the same shade as Daniel's. Cassie giggled at the two red faced adults. "I don't know what you're laughing at young lady. You know that anyone you try to date will have to deal with Jack and Sam as well as me and Daniel," Janet warned her daughter. "I think Jack said something about you not dating until you're a responsible age, which according to him is about thirty." 

Cassie looked horrified. "You're not serious," she exclaimed. "But what about...." She trailed off; laughing nervously as her mother tilted her head and looked at her. "Never mind." 

"No. Pray tell Cassandra," Janet grinned, as she accepted a cup of coffee. "Thanks mom." 

"It's nothing," Cassie mumbled, looking as though she was about to bolt. Fortunately, she was saved by the re-entrance of her grandmother, carrying her own drink. 

"So, Daniel, what is it you do?" she asked, curious as to the details. Living across the other side of the Atlantic meant that mother-daughter conversations were short and costly, and despite her best efforts, translating her daughter's handwriting was beyond her. All part of being a doctor, Janet had declared when she complained. 

"I'm an anthropologist and linguist," Daniel replied. "And I've done a bit of archaeology as well." 

"Yes, I seem to recall Janet saying that you spoke a good number of languages - how many?" Ann-Marie replied, watching the man squirm under her questioning as she sipped her tea. 

"Twenty-three," he admitted, figuring it was best not to say the new total which included Goa'uld. "Including a couple of dead languages." 

"Well, I'd suppose they'd come in handy with your archaeology, wouldn't they," Ann-Marie rationalised. "I'm fluent in German, but I guess that comes from having an Austrian mother. How did you two meet, I'm curious to know? I know that Janet's work is classified, and she always uses her work as an excuse for not writing, so how did you meet?" 

Daniel thought back to his first meeting with Janet, involving the Touched virus, a jealous colonel and one anthropologist getting the crap beaten out of him. Ah. "I'm employed as a civilian consultant by the Air Force," he admitted. "We met at the base, when I had to go to the infirmary after, uh, a misunderstanding." 

Janet looked at him amused, fully aware of the circumstances of their first meeting. Sam decided to seduce Jack, Daniel appeared concerned for Sam and Jack was struck by jealously and beat up the man who was too interested in 'his girl.' Hmm, not much had changed since their first meeting, Janet realised. Daniel ends up in the infirmary; Jack gets overprotective of Sam; regulations prevent the seduction part, although it was not likely that either of them needed to be seduced by that point. 

Cassie was trying not to giggle as Daniel described his and Janet's first meeting. Although she had still been on Hanka at the time, she had been told the story many times, thus proving her beliefs that Jack and Sam were perfect for each other. She had heard about most of SG-1's missions, although Sam still refused to let anyone say anything about the trip to P3X-595. Cassie didn't know why, but Jack always smirked at the mention of that planet. And for some reason, no one wanted to say anything about the time that they tested armbands for the Tok'ra, or when the treaty between Earth and the Tok'ra had been signed some weeks after that. That was a subject that was never brought up, and even if it was, the discussion always changed rapidly, away from the topic. 

"Sounds... painful," Ann-Marie grinned, and Daniel realised that he liked the woman. She was so similar to Janet, but her own person in every way. He only hoped that her husband was as nice. 

"It was - believe me." _And not just physically_, he added silently. He knew that Jack hadn't been in control of his actions then, but despite the apology he had been a bit uncomfortable around Jack after that, although their friendship hadn't suffered any lasting consequences from it. However, Daniel realised long before they did that even if he did have any non-platonic feelings for Sam, it would have been best not to act on them. A realisation that had been proved again on several times, before the two of them even realised it themselves. 

Beside him, Janet yawned, which set off both him and Cassie. 

"Oh, I'm sorry mom," Janet apologised, covering her mouth. "The plane landed at about 2200 hours last night, and we were on the road by 0900. But for us it's only about five in the morning at the moment. God I hate jet lag." 

Ann-Marie smiled sympathetically at her three visitors. "That's no problem. Why don't you all go upstairs and have a nap before your dad gets back?" she suggested. 

Janet nodded, disentangling herself from Daniel's arms. "Sounds good - I'm gonna take you up on that offer. Cass - you might want to too." The teenager nodded as she set down her empty glass of milk. 

"I could do with a nap as well," Daniel added, standing up and offering Janet a hand. And as much as he hated to admit it, he'd have probably taken this nap even if he weren't tired, just so he didn't have to suffer an awkward silence with Janet's mother. 

"Of course, I understand," Ann-Marie told them, also. "It's a long flight, then you've got to drive down here after it. I need to get Michael out of your room, so if you want to grab your bags and follow me..." 

Daniel grabbed his bag, then moved to pick up Cassie's. It rivalled the weight of his extended missions off world pack. 

"What have you got in here Cass?" he asked the young girl as he followed her up the stairs. "You do remember we're only away for a week don't you?" 

"Welcome to the world of teenage girls Daniel," Cassie laughed, and behind him, Janet joined in. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, he stopped for a minute to murmur to Janet "We'd better have a son first," before following Ann-Marie into the room on the right. Janet paused slightly longer, an incredulous look on her face before she continued to the bedroom. There she found her mother cradling a small child, who had to be the elusive Michael. He was still asleep, so Ann-Marie instead just moved him into her room, before wising Daniel and Janet a pleasant nap, and reminding them that she was downstairs should they need anything. 

Pulling off his shoes, Daniel lay down on the bed, his hands threaded beneath his head, watching as Janet removed her shoes and then her sweatshirt before cuddling up beside him. 

"You okay so far?" she asked, tucking her head in the crook of his arm. Daniel's arms instinctively went round her small frame and pulled her close. 

"Yeah," he replied honestly. "Your mom seems to like me at least." 

Janet smiled, half of her thankful that she wasn't going to have to go through the same trauma as him, while the other half wished that his parents were still alive. "Told you that you had nothing to worry about," she murmured, closing her eyes. 

"I know - trust you, you're a doctor and all that," Daniel replied, feeling himself nod off. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so tired. 

"Yup, and female," Janet couldn't help but adding. "See you in a few hours." 

"Mmm," was Daniel's only response as he lay there, relishing holding her in his arms before he succumbed to sleep.   
  


***

  


"I take it they're here," Andrew Fraiser remarked, kissing his wife as he stepped inside the house. 

"Yeah, got here about lunch time," Ann-Marie confirmed, accepting the kiss, and taking his jacket from him. "They had a drink, then all three of them retired upstairs for a nap. Haven't heard anything from them since. 

"First impressions?" Andrew asked, heading towards the kitchen to grab a drink and something to eat. "Want anything?" 

"No, I'm fine thanks," Ann-Marie answered his second question first. "And as for what I think about Daniel, he seems a nice young man. Adores Janet, gets on well with Cassandra, helpful and obviously eager to make a good impression." 

"Complete opposite of Marcus then?" Andrew questioned, referring to his oldest daughter's first husband. "Has he got a problem with her being in the air force as far as you can tell?" 

"I don't think so," Ann-Marie replied, thinking about it. "He's a civilian consultant with the Air Force, and hasn't made any comments about it being 'this man's army.'" 

"I still can't believe he said that to her," Andrew remarked, returning to the lounge with a glass of juice in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "And then he wondered why Jan slapped him." 

Ann-Marie chuckled at the memory of the exchange between the 5'2 medical doctor and the 6'3 arrogant marine. "She should never have married that man in the first place. I think she realises it now. Although it is interesting that even though Daniel's a civilian, she met him through work." 

"What does he do?" Andrew asked between mouthfuls. "You said he was a consultant." 

"Anthropologist and linguist," his wife replied. "She went for brains instead of brawn this time." 

"Hey grandpa." A new voice came from the door, and they looked up to see Cassie, who looked much better for her nap. 

"Cassandra!" Andrew exclaimed. "Where's the little girl I met last time gone?" 

He held out his arms, and Cassie giggled as she let herself be hugged. Pulling back, she looked around the room. "Where are Natasha and Michael?" 

"Oh, the girl next door got back from school about half an hour ago, and said she'd take them until Amanda got home," Ann-Marie explained. 

"She's about a year older than you - maybe you'll meet her later. Now, come and sit down and talk to us. 

"Okay," Cassie replied, sitting down in the armchair she had claimed earlier. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Well, what's happened since we saw you last?" Andrew asked, well aware that it was over a year since they had last visited the States, and saw Cassie at her uncle's house in Wyoming. 

"Uh, not much really," Cassie replied, trying to think back over the past year for events that weren't classified - either by SGC, or by herself and her friends. "Mom and Daniel got engaged, but you know that already. I went to see the Backstreet Boys in Denver - they're a pop group," she explained, seeing the confused expressions on her grandparent's face. "Mom managed to bribe Sam to take me, because it was on the same night that she and Daniel had tickets for some theatre thing. I don't think Sam minded **that** much, but I don't think Jack was very impressed when my friend Lucy had to cancel, and we gave him the spare ticket." 

"Sam and Jack?" Ann-Marie questioned, wishing that she knew more of her daughter's life. If she remembered correctly, Sam was Janet's best friend, and Jack was the base 2IC. 

"Yeah, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill," Cassie confirmed. "You must have heard of Sam - she's mom's best friend, and Jack's Daniel's. "And..." she lowered her voice as if what she was about to say was as classified as the Stargate Project itself. "They're in love with each other, but they're not allowed to say it, or do anything about it because of military regulations. Don't you think that sucks?" 

"The military have rules and regulations for a reason Cassandra," Andrew reminded his granddaughter, thinking back to his time in the Navy. "But it is unfortunate. Maybe one of them could request a reassignment?" 

"No, they like working with the Star... with the stars too much," Cassie replied, blushing as she realised that she had almost slipped up. Most of the time when she was with adults, they were all SGC personnel anyway, and she didn't have to remember that the whole project was classified. 

"That's a pity," Ann-Marie told her. "We'll have to meet this Jack and Sam next time we come and visit." 

"You'll meet them at the wedding," Cassie replied happily. She was looking forward to the wedding because not only did it mean that Daniel was to be her dad, and that both him and her mom would be happy, it was also going to be her first wedding on Earth. However, there was a part of her that wished that Jack and Sam could be getting married. "Jack's going to be Daniel's best man, and Sam's going to be a bridesmaid with me." 

"When is the wedding going to be?" Ann-Marie asked, not having heard any of the details from her daughter yet. 

"End of August hopefully," Janet cut in, as she entered the lounge with Daniel lagging behind her. "Hey dad." 

"Hey yourself," Andrew replied, getting up to hug her. "And this must be Daniel." He held his hand out to the younger man, who shook it firmly, betraying none of the nervousness he felt inside. "Call me Andrew." 

"Certainly, Andrew. It's nice to meet you," Daniel replied, clearly relieved that he was being accepted into the family. 

"The feeling's mutual, son," Andrew replied, sitting back down. "I'm just thankful that you're not another marine." 

"Daniel's certainly not a jar-head," Cassie announced, causing four pairs of eyes to turn and stare at her. "He's a Space Monkey." 

Daniel groaned, and lowered his head into his hands at his hated nickname. Not even after nearly four years had it disappeared. 

"Cassandra, where did you learn that from?" Janet queried, although inwardly she was sure she knew the answer. Cassie didn't disappoint her. 

"Jack," she replied simply. "He always calls Daniel 'Space Monkey' just like he calls Sam 'Carter.'" 

Janet started to smile, then bit it back when Daniel shot her a disapproving look. Andrew and Ann-Marie exchanged amused glances. They were going to be in for a long night.   
  


***

  


Cassandra soon found out as her mother had told her that there was little chance of shopping in the town of Deal. Janet promised to take her to the nearby city of Canterbury, but after they had spent the morning in Deal, Daniel had expressed an interest in the two Tudor castles of the area, and they had borrowed two "English Heritage" cards for the afternoon. Cassie had just raised her eyebrows at the suggestion - she could think of plenty of other things to do that didn't involve stone strongholds. 

"How about taking the dog for a walk?" Ann-Marie suggested, when she found her granddaughter curled up with a book in the lounge. 

"I might get lost," Cassie protested, having realised that morning that she really had no idea where she was in relation to her grandparent's house when they had been down the town. Ann-Marie laughed. 

"You could ask the neighbour's girl to go with you?" she suggested. "Or I could. She's home early from school today, and she's not coming by for tuition for another couple of hours yet." 

"Tuition?" The young girl queried. 

"I give her extra German lessons," Ann-Marie explained. "The German teacher at her school is not the best, so she normally comes and sees me for half an hour each week to sort out her verbs and such. She's a nice girl - you'll like her." 

"Okay then," Cassie replied. Surely anything was better than reading a book on Egyptian Mythology that Daniel had leant her. Although the topic itself was interesting - especially with her knowledge of the Goa'uld, that particular book was rather dull. 

"Go and get the dog ready, while I go and see," her grandmother ordered, and rising from the chair, Cassie whistled before calling for the dog. 

"Come here Tucker," she told the Labrador-collie cross, who just wagged his tail at her while she fixed his lead to his collar. "Time for a walk." Ann-Marie opened the front door, a blonde haired girl behind her. 

"Cassie, this is Karis, the girl I was telling you about. Karis, this is my granddaughter Cassandra." 

"Hi," Karis grinned. Cassie smiled back. "Your Nan said that you wanted some company while walking the dog." 

"Uh, yeah," Cassie replied. "I don't really want to get lost." 

Karis laughed. "I'm sure you wouldn't, but I understand. Come on - we'll go out to the fields. I'll see you later Mrs Fraiser - Frau Schmitt wants me to completely change my German oral again." She grimaced, as she led Cassie out of the door. 

"Frau Schmitt?" Cassie questioned as they headed away from the town, in the direction that she guessed the fields were in. 

"My German teacher," Karis explained. "I hate her. This is the third time she's asked me to change my oral, and it's only another couple of months until my exams. I really wish I never took German now." 

"What else are you taking?" Cassie asked curiously. 

"Biology, chemistry and history," Karis replied, pulling another face. "Although I'm beginning to regret it. What about you? Favourite subjects or anything, or any thoughts on what you're gonna do next." 

"I'm going to join the Air Force," Cassie announced. "I want to take astrophysics like my mom's friend Sam, and work in the space program." 

"Cool," Karis announced as they reached the edge of the fields. She crouched down to let the dog off the lead. "I'm looking at anthropology or maybe medicine at the moment. Astrophysics sounds interesting though, but I don't think it's for me." 

Cassie grinned. "My mom's a doctor, and her fiancé's an anthropologist," she informed her new friend. "So I guess you could talk to them if you want to." 

The two girls chatted for the rest of the walk, discovering that they had similar taste in music and films. Returning home, they met Janet and Daniel just getting out of the hire car. 

"Hey Cass," Janet greeted. 

"Hi. Mom, Daniel this is my new friend Karis, who lives next door. Karis, this is my mom, Janet, and my future dad, Daniel," Cassie introduced. 

"It's nice to meet you," Karis replied politely. "Cassie's told me lots about you both." 

"Likewise Karis," Janet told the young woman. "And I'm sure Cassie will tell us lots about you." 

Karis grinned. "If you could tell your Nan that I'll be over in a minute, that I just need to grab my folder," she turned to Cassie who nodded. Karis disappeared into the house on the right, and Cassie followed Janet and Daniel into her grandmother's. 

"She seems a nice girl," Janet remarked as they entered the house. "I take it you met her this afternoon." 

"Yeah," Cassie replied, letting Tucker off the lead. "We talked about lots of things, and she's coming over so Grandma can help her with her German oral." 

"She's interested in languages?" Daniel asked. "Maybe I could give her a hand." 

"Only German, although she did say that she was interested in studying anthropology or medicine later," Cassie told them, grinning. "I suggested that she talked to one of you two!"   
  


***

  


"No, I understand. Uh hu... yeah... okay." When Janet appeared downstairs the next morning, she found her mother on the phone. "No - don't say that. We'll be there as soon as we can. Yeah, I'll call you when I can get some more details. Okay Ian - see you soon." 

Janet looked curiously at her mother as she put the phone down. "Was that Emily's Ian?" she asked, referring to her sister's husband. Her mother nodded; her face pale. 

"Emily and the kids were in a car accident," Ann-Marie explained. "Emily, Amber, Darren and Stuart are all in hospital but John's okay. Ian said that Amber and Darren are still critical although Emily and Stuart are recovering well." Janet guided her mother to a seat in the living room, before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. "Jan - your father and I are going to have to go over there." 

"I understand mom," Janet replied, sitting down next to the older woman. "Don't worry about me, Daniel and Cassie - we'll just do some touring for the next few days. Daniel wanted to go up to London for the day anyway, so we'll just find some more places to go. Do you want me to ring dad for you, then try and get you a flight? You look as though you could do with a lie down?" 

"Would you dear?" Ann-Marie looked at her older daughter, but all she could see were the similarities between her and Emily. "I need to pack anyway..." 

"Go upstairs and lie down," Janet told her in her best 'Doctor Fraiser' voice - the one she normally kept for dealing with Colonel O'Neill. "Just remember who's the doctor around here." 

"Yes ma'am," Ann-Marie joked. "The school's number's on the board in the kitchen - you might have to get insistent. They can be a bit stubborn at that school." 

"MD and Air Force major..." Janet reminded with a smile, giving her mom a hand up, before heading into the kitchen. Returning to the phone in the living room, she met a freshly showered Daniel. 

"What's up?" he asked. "I just met your mom on the stairs - she's not looking so good." 

"My sister and her kids were involved in a car accident back home," Janet explained, reaching for the phone and dialling the number on the scrap of paper. "My brother-in-law just rang to tell her, so they're flying out as soon as possible. Ah, good morning." She turned away from Daniel as the phone was answered. "I'd like to speak with Mr Fraiser please - it's urgent. Tell him it's his daughter Janet..."   
  


***

  


The next day, Janet drove her parents up to Gatwick Airport so they could fly out to Atlanta. Ann-Marie kept trying to apologise to the new family, but neither Janet nor Daniel would let her. Cassie had been slightly disappointed, as Karis had promised to take her out and show her the sights on the Saturday, no matter how few she said there were. However, the two girls had swapped addresses and email addresses, and promised to write to each other. 

Once they had dropped Andrew and Ann-Marie off at the airport, Janet just looked at Daniel and Cassie. "So, any ideas on where to go?" she asked. 

"Well, the British Museum have a new exhibition on Ancient Egypt..." Daniel began. 

"Did you know the Ancient Egyptians used yoghurt as a contraceptive?" Cassie interrupted. "Karis told me that. She said she'd learnt it in biology." 

"Well, I guess the lactic acid would kill the sperm," Janet thought about it briefly. "But that's not the point of discussion. Cassandra, is there anywhere you want to go?" 

"Well," Cassie began, before hesitating slightly. "I was thinking along the lines of Birmingham." 

"Why Birmingham?" Janet questioned. 

"There's a place there called _Cadbury's World_ and it's all about chocolate," the young girl explained, a big grin spreading across her face. "And there's a couple of theme parks nearby, and lots of shopping too." 

"Well?" Janet queried, looking at Daniel. 

"I guess Birmingham it is then."   
  
  
***   
  
The end?   
  
In case you haven't guessed, I live in Kent - Deal, just down the road from where this is set. However, I'm Birmingham born and bred, so I just had to get that in there! 


End file.
